factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Commonwealth of New Avalon(Formerly the NSR)
Backing:** LIN Motto: Cinis cineris es etiam igneus (Ashes Are Still Fiery) Capital: Inverness Largest City: Inverness Official languages: English (Most widely spoken), Latin, Gaelic, French Government: Center Wing Democratic Republic Population: 2'531'005 (Estimate) Economy: Mixed Economy (Whilst many sectors of industry are privately run, some important areas, such as food distribution, mining and transport are nationalised) -Exports: Peat, Weapons, Coal, Oil (Though very little, and mostly from offshore plants) -Imports: Steel, High tech weapons, Uranium (Though only very little, as the government is moving away from nuclear power) Currency: Scottish Pound Geography and enviroment: Inheriting much from scotland of old, The republic is based on the remains of the British isles. The territories border is marked by the river Ness, Which is situated on top of a tectonic plate, stretching from Inverness to Fort William. The climate is much as it was many years ago, Damp, Hilly, And very nice looking. The geography of the area was formed millions of years ago during the last Ice age, The retread of Glaciers leaving many U-shaped valleys and a hilly enviroment that often has played into the hands of the Republic in defense of its land. Demographics: The people are mostly descended from the Scottish, Although English, Irish and Welsh are commonplace. Also present are the Other ethnic groups allready present in Britain. The largest Religion is Christianity (Protestant) although the variety of cultures whose descendants share the area with the scots has left smaller groups of Hindus, Muslims, Jewish and Sikhs around, Though religious tensions rarely break out. Education was a high priority of the Republic, corporal punishment was introduced at first in schools to tame the then unruly scottish youths, Now the education system produces ranks of disciplined workers who are ready for life, There are a high number of skilled workers in the republic and so Industry is full of intelligent minds in all areas. Crime Is kept low on the mainland areas, But the offshore islands are slighly more difficult to monitor (Such as the Isle of Lewis/Harris) But are by no means high on crime. The death penalty is only used on The highest ranking criminals (Who are very rare) and people guilty of war crimes. Gun ownership is legal, but the clip size of weapons is regulated to Ten bullets/Shells/whatever in a clip (Leading to bolt action weapons, Particularly the Lee Enfield, Becoming popular in the civilian market) Economy and Sciences: With such a well educated youth, It is no surprise that wave after wave of well trained Professional workers join many fields of work every year. Whilst the Republic Abhors the use of WMD's, Weapons research is a very strong field in the Republic, With such weapons as the OS: CAR-72 and the AST: LMG-75 only being the public face of the fine infantry weapons developed by the Republics brilliant minds. Ship building is also strong, as is Aviation engineering. Despite the amount of brilliant minds going forth, There are still a number of people, who, despite being as brilliant as the next man, are encouraged to seek out manual work in industry, so there are never too few farmers or factory workers (They still work safely and are paid well) Military: With such effective infantry weapons in the hands of the country, it is no shock that the Infantrymen in the Republic army are well equipped, Training is also a high priority, however the army is not as large as an army a larger Nation could mobilize. This leads to a Quality over Quantity approach to the army. Armored units are also very well equipped, The Wallace Heavy tank easily capable of going toe to toe with the most advanced tanks on earth, Whilst the Hardie Light tank is a very mobile and very deadly approach to armored warfare. The air force is powerful, and there are a lot of excellent pilots flying some of the Republics sleek jet aircraft. The Navy is well equipped and exceeds 230 ships, With a good twenty of those aircraft carriers, Over a hundred of them mixed cruisers and destroyers, the rest made up of battleships, submarines and helicopter carriers. Military Doctrine: Due to the numbers of the Armies foot soldiers, Tactics are based on rapid insertion and static defense, with guerilla warfare phased into many campaigns. A fast strike In is all that the infantry need to incapacitate enemy bases, industry and leaders alike. Armored warfare is often used for shock and awe, as well as to counter threats posed by other nations armor and entrenched positions. If the infantry are the tip of the spear, the armor the shaft, then the air force and navy are the man carrying the spear. the Air force is used for shock and awe, as well to quikcly cripple industry and armored columns of enemy nations. The navy are easily capable of holding their own and are often used to blockade coastal nations. **Body armors:** Mostly high quality body armor similar to that of American soldiers from the 2000's-2010's (with the appropriate changes and improvements over time) However research into light Powered armor is yielding excellent results (Tests reveal the body armor absorbant materials to be resistant to bullets as large as 50. Cal) **Developed Infantry weapons:** The OS: CAR-72 (Or Oscar Smith: Compact Assault Rifle, 2072 pattern) is a lightweight, Compact assault rifle capable of mounting a side mounted grenade launcher, Flashlight, Laser pointer, ETC. It fires 5.56 rounds, often loaded with a small explosive charge, with many other types of 5.56 ammunition available. Its light recoil, high stopping power and impressive usability/Ease of use and maintainance continues to make it a favorite of the Fighting Scot. 40 round magazine AST: LMG-75 (Automatic Squad Tools: Light Machine Gun-75 Pattern) Is a powerful 7.92 machine gun that is easily portable and capable of piercing eight feet of flesh and bone at ranges up to half a mile, Highly accurate and surprisingly lightweight, Another firm favorite of the Scottish infantryman. 250 round belt The AST: BVH (Automatic Squad Tools: Blood Vessel Harvester) Aptly named automatic shotgun, Capable of firing over 1200 rounds per minute, Troops have gleefully reported that at close ranges a half second burst of buckshot from this weapon reduces enemies to a cloud of red mist, Thus its name, the Blood Vessel Harvester. Capable of firing several types of shell, including Buckshot, Grenade (Turning it into an automatic grenade launcher) incindiary buckshot and many more. A Favorite of the most bloody minded Scotsmen god ever put on this Earth. 400 round drum magazine. OS: APATW (Oscar Smith: All Purpose Anti Tank Weapon) A long range handheld rocket launcher capable of firing sophisticated homing missiles at ranges of up to five miles (Presuming you can see anything at that range). It takes 00.04 seconds for it to aquire a target after the user confirms the order. It then fires a missile that will pierce the top of a tank in a similar manner to a Javelin missile. One shot kill against most tanks. **Military Land Vehicles** (ONLY notable ones listed) Wallace Heavy Tank: Named after the legendary Scottish hero William Wallace, The Wallace tank is essentially an indestructable Brick with a gun attatched. Armor on all sides of the tank, including the top, along with resistant materials used in its construction essentially makes the Wallace invincible to all but the heaviest hitters, whilst a high velocity Smoothbore 125mm cannon provides electronically assisted stopping power to the Wallace. Like the famous scottish guerilla, You must hang, draw and quarter this beast before it will stop. Scone Medium Tank: Named after one of the resting places of the stone of destiny, the Scone medium tank may not be as noteworthy as the other two tanks listed here, but without its relatively cheap bridge to the gap between the light and heavy tanks, the Republics modern arsenal would be missing a vital brick in the wall. It is quite well armored and very fast, reaching high speeds and often fielded in large numbers. Hardie Light Tank: Named after the Scottish founder of modern socialism, the Hardie light tank could easily be mistaken for a low flying jet at its higher speeds, A light but accurate armament and a sophisticated system for intercepting incoming missiles makes the Hardie tank a very powerful contender on the open field. It is often fielded En Masse and used to flank the enemy, surround the enemy, and choke the enemy. Heavy armor is not as needed as with other tanks, as the hardie moves fast enough to make it nigh impossible to hit with even the most advanced targeting assistance computers. **Military Aircraft** Destiny Bomber: A high speed bomber capable of carrying several tons worth of ordinance, most notable amongst these are cluster warheads which can easily cremate vast areas of land whilst easily controlling their field of fire. Bruce Fighter jet: The Bruce (Named after Robert the bruce, BTW) Jet fighter is a high quality aircraft used as an escort for Destiny Bombers and for close air support, capable of carrying ordinance of its own. It wields a 105mm Chain gun firing explosive rounds, designed to chew up bombers, jets and tanks with little difficulty. Angel Supply plane: Used to drop paratroopers and known as an "Angel" Often because of the amount of help it brings forth to soldiers in the field, Ammo in the tons, Fuel in the gallons, Medics and engineers in the platoons and contingents of paratroopers, all are delivered by the Angels giant, airborne frame, Modified versions serve as gunships, With artillery, chainguns and missiles mounted on it, ready to sow the seeds of a bloody harvest. **Speciallized vehicles:** The Republic fields an array of repair, Fuel and ammunition vehicles, but most of its repairs are done by speciallist engineers who are often paradropped to their patients, Medics are used similarly (As well as being fielded with squads of infantry), Ammo and Fuel is often delivered likewise. **Naval ships** Type-75 destroyers, Type-69 cruisers, Type-78 Battleships, ETC. A plethora of very useful boats with aircraft carriers serving as mobile airbases only the icing on the cake, The numbers of ships were mentioned above somewhere... Category:Drakite Wars Category:League of Independent Nations